As is well known, the game of golf includes numerous challenges to the golfer. One of the perplexing challenges that a golfer must address is that of “reading” a golf green, that is, determining the angle or inclination of the golf green. An accurate reading of each golf green encountered during the play of a round of golf is necessary so that the golfer can putt his or her golf ball in a direction such that the golf ball will roll toward and into the cup of the golf green.
Another problem encountered by golfers is that of determining the distance from the present location of the golfer's ball to the flag or pin which identifies the cup of the golf green that the golfer needs to attain or reach. As will be apparent, an accurate determination of the distance from the present location of the golf ball to the pin is essential in order for the golfer to select the golf club that is appropriate to the required distance.
Heretofore the ability to accurately read a golf green and the ability to accurately judge the distance between the present location of the golf ball and the pin of the next green on the golf course has only been acquired with years of practice. Thus, although professional golfers and amateur golfers with years of experience can readily read golf greens and determine pin distances, occasional golfers and newcomers to the sport are typically lacking in such skills. Thus, a need exists for a device that assists golfers in reading golf greens and determining pin distances.
The present invention comprises a golf green reader which overcomes the foregoing and other problems which have long since characterized the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention a golf green reader comprises a frame which supports a transparent lens. The lens has inscribed or printed thereon a series of spaced, parallel horizontal lines and a vertical line. The golf green reader is also provided with a level which assures that the lines of the lens are precisely horizontal when the golf green reader is in use.
In the use of the golf green reader the level is used to assure that the horizontal lines on the lens are horizontal. The golfer then observes his or her golf ball and the golf green through the lens. To the extent possible the observation of the golf ball and the golf green is made with the perpendicular line of the lens aligned with the cup of the golf green. In this manner the golfer is readily able to determine the slope or angle of the golf green whereby putting of the golf ball in the direction necessary to cause it to roll into the cup of the golf green assured.
The golf green reader of the present invention further includes indicia located on the opposite sides of the lens. Thus, when the golfer observes a pin or flag having a conventional 7 foot height that is positioned in the cup of the golf green that he or she is approaching and aligns the bottom line of the pin or flag with the bottom of the lens of the green reader, the indicia at the side of the lens which is aligned with the top of the pin or flag provides an accurate determination of the distance between the golfer and his or her golf ball and the flag of the golf green within 150 yards. A lanyard positions the golf green reader relative to the golfer thereby assuring an accurate reading of the distance to the pin.